the_unit_127fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EddyIr/The Unity 1.3
Welcome back, all of you who still following The Unit 127 Wikia. This is your "always to-be" writer, EddyIr aka Sleaze within the community. After 3 months of "haitus" (plus one more month later), I will going to talk a lot of topics here so feel free to skip some of them that you really hate the most. (that's not a lot topics to cover but it's four of them) Grab your snacks and prepare to read a lot of texts. 1.3 - Updates #3 The 2019 DYOM Comeback What's good when you start this post with DYOM (Design Your Own Mission), anyway I returned back to designing missions for quite some time. There is 2 DYOM projects that I will working on and hopefully one of them will be release in this year's Winter. School Stories 2: Opposite Threat (First SS2's Third Party Expansion Pack) That's right, folks. School Stories 2 is returned this year with my self-made expansion pack, Opposite Threat. It contains at least 12 missions (much lesser than the base mission pack), and its plot is about San Fierro Cringedeviant Infection happened during the mission "FBI Work" until "Reanimation Release". (watch the walkthrough of SS2 by AznKei in YT) So far, I had created around 6 missions, most of them are in beta stage, and for those who want to play it now, there is demo version here. The Money Chronicles The Money Chronicles is my 2nd DYOM collabration storyline with Martin's Path and Yasir RFL, this storyline centrals around mafia-themed and are expected to active back in late November this year, but this time, Martin and I will be designing missions for it this time. The Channel's Status My channel, EddyIrhave a slight changes on its uploads pattern,and I am starting to decrease the amount of DYOM Let's Play videos from 6 to 3 or 2 in the future. The main reason is time managing, as you know Aznkei plays and record mission packs much faster in compare of me being slower and as the result, I will be focusing on other games to play. However, this will be not affecting much of the pattern as walktrough of Conception 2 and Counter Strike Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes will be continued as usual. I have some games to play in the future which shown below; 1. Half Life Blue Shift (one of easier Half Life game to play as it's shorter compare to its original game and Opposing Force) 2. Mario Kart DS (will be played in DS emulator in PC, one of childhood games) 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DimaGamer (one of my friends) had made a walkthrough of Modern Warfare 2 so I kinda want to play its prequel which is quite good) 4. Half Life Opposing Force (okay...Foxtrot Uniform sewer part is not my favourite) Music Production (InRage) The last time I released anything in Audiomack on my account is single track called No. 9, check it out if you are fan of big room house music. So, this December I want to release a new EP as my last 2019 EP, it will called "The Lost Tracks" (why I been copying from Knife Party for?") Consists of 4 tracks of different genres each,such as: 1. Big Room House (Status: Finished) 2. Synthwave (Status: Finished) 3. Progressive House (Status: Finished) 4. Chillhop / Lo-Fi (Status: Not Yet Begin) *the status of the tracks written based on the date aka 9/10/19. The Rising of Unknown (InterRage) Status of Chapter 7: WiP (too much to write but lazy) I mean, come on. Fan fiction is lazy stuff that I want continue writing it, but as promised, the elements of limited love/romance is confirmed for this chapter. I planned to remake the entire of first Bonus Chapter, as it's weird for me to read it,so some changes will be made soon. The End of The Blog Post I thought it's enough to cover something good as I am inactive in both YT and music production, but since this will be good for me to study... That's it for the third blog post where I hate to have myself a motivation because everyone else have one, Good bye and see you later in the next blog post. Category:Blog posts